


Untitled

by Danudane



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Adventure, Dangerous team building exercises, F/M, Saving the World, Travel, Vampire hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray, Nikola, Lakshmi, and Devi travel back to India after the events of the game. No one expected it to be a vacation, however. They were here on more important business. Hunting down vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EKthered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKthered/gifts).



Grayson was convinced that if the heat did not die down soon, he would surely melt. Drenched in sweat, he let out a frustrated groan, if only to voice his discomfort.  
It was summer in India, and the ex-knight simply had not adjusted to the sweltering temperatures. He doubted he ever would.  
Gray wondered how Lakshmi and Devi got anything done, for both he and Nikola were reduced to laying around in the shade for most of the day.

If the unforgiving heat wasn’t enough, the bugs only made things worse. It was all kinds, too. Some that bit and left red welts on the skin- those were the ones Lakshmi had warned them of- but others that seemed only to exist for the sake of annoying larger lifeforms.

More often than not, Gray found himself swatting at whatever insect had decided to fly into or near his face.

Nikola was only faring a little better. With what little of his supplies he’d taken on the boat, he’d fashioned a crude but effective weapon against the onslaught of flies and mosquitos.  
Unfortunately, the novelty of the device quickly wore off, and killing the bugs eventually became more of a chore than anything else.

The only real relief they experienced was for a few hours each night, as they rested between watches and inside of mosquito nets.

The boat rocked gently in the current, the muddy water sloshing against one side as they pulled in to a small dock.  
They had made countless stops like this one, travelling up and down the network of rivers and waterways between India and Bangladesh.  
It was here the vampires seemed to be growing in strength- preying on the relatively defenseless people that lived in small villages along the riverbanks.

Lakshmi knew all too well that these were the people that often left to fend for themselves, or ignored entirely.  
That is how they’d ended up here, hunting down small but dangerous packs of vampires as well as following leads on a possible elder.

Grayson left Nikola on the boat and joined Lakshmi and Devi on the docks. They were already speaking with a few of the locals, gathering information on any recent attacks. The language, however, was lost on Gray, so he stood back and waited for a verdict.  
When they were finished speaking, Lakshmi turned to Gray. “They have agreed to give us whatever supplies we need.” She started.

“That is a relief.” Gray replied, but waited for the catch.  
“…If we deal with a vampire that’s been haunting the village at night. It takes villagers right out of their homes, usually once a week. The strongest go first, leaving women, children, and the elderly behind.”

“Easy pickings.” Gray responded darkly. It definitely sounded like a vampire. The fact that it worked alone and was so brazen in its attacks was what worried him. There were only two options. One rogue vampire, or an elder. The ex-knight hoped it was not the latter, but could not rule anything out just yet. “So where is it?” He asked, figuring their next step was simply to hunt it down.

“They say it returns to the marshes during the day. It must have its lair there.” Devi spoke up now, looking wary about the situation.

“Then let us prepare. Devi, see if you can get any more information about this area. I do not want us to step into its territory completely blind.” Gray finished, knowing this was neither the time nor place to rush into an elder vampire’s lair without a plan.

Back on the boat, the four of them pored over a crude map of the area. Grayson had come to know it as the Sundarbans, or at least that’s what the locals had called it.  
Even now, he was not entirely aware of what they were getting themselves into. The marshes and forests were dangerous, stalked not only by this vampire, but apparently large tigers as well.  
Had they been planning to enter any other area, they would have gone by elephant. The massive creatures were surprisingly good at navigating forests, but would likely only get stuck in the mud.

So, they would go on foot. Armed, though weighed down by supply packs, for there was no telling how long it would take to find the vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Devi is a badass.

A few hours later had them shin deep in sticky mud, and sticking to the shade whenever possible.  
Gray slowed down to wait for Nikola, who was struggling through a particularly deep area.

“I- I am fine, my friend.” The scientist attempted to assure Gray even as he panted, and leaned heavily on a tree branch turned walking stick.

Grayson paused a moment before trudging back to help Nikola along. A brief glance ahead showed Lakshmi and Devi just now slowing down, but no less dauntless in their pursuit.

“I’m…still not sure how they do it.” Nikola spoke up, as Gray pulled the younger man from the mud.

Another glance at the two women in front of them and Gray shook his head, laughing briefly. “If you find out, be sure to tell me.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued on.

“We should move inland before dark. The tide will come in and this area will flood.” Devi pointed out a clear waterline among the mangrove trees, which is the last place they would want to be stuck.

Rest sounded good. Picking up the pace even more so before they could rest did not. It was not even much past noon yet, they had plenty of time…didn’t they? Nikola could not be sure anymore. Everything in this land seemed out to get them.  
The young scientist knew he had gotten himself into far more than he had planned. He was no warrior, nor was he an intrepid explorer. He belonged in a lab, surrounded by his tools and instruments. Electricity and science seemed a far safer subject now more than ever.

Grayson urged the younger man on once more. “I am afraid it’s too late to be having second thoughts. You are stuck with us for now.” He tried a small smile, if only to encourage Nikola.

“A-at least I am in good company.” Nikola forced a laugh, and continued on with slightly renewed purpose. Though he did not admit it outright, he did not want Galahad to be disappointed in him. The knight had been through so much without a complaint, and here he was making an issue out of some mud and heat.

It wasn’t until an hour later that the group slowed again. They had made it into a slightly shadier area- much to Nikola’s relief- when they encountered another danger.

“Sir Galahad!” Nikola cried out, his old habits getting the better of him as he tried to warn the knight.

Gray, who had been occupied with a loose vambrace, had nearly walked right onto a cobra. He stopped dead in his tracks at Nikola’s call, and froze when the snake rose up. It was already hissing, with the sides of its neck splayed out in the tell-tale hood.

“Don’t move!” Lakshmi called, as she and Devi hurried to Grayson to assist.

“I have no intention of doing so.” Gray would be the first to admit he had no idea to fight a snake. The reptile was large, at least ten feet long, likely more. “Just shoot it-” His frustration, and no doubt a small but healthy dose of fear, gripped him.

“No need.” Devi stepped in, a look of complete and utter focus on her face as she got the cobra’s attention and pulled it away from Gray.

The two men stood in both awe and suspense as Devi confronted the snake.

Lakshmi stood back with a more concerned look, her fingers wrapped tightly around a throwing knife, which she kept at the ready. “Devi, leave it.”

The command fell on deaf ears as Devi circled around the cobra, grabbing its tail and dragging it away.  
It hissed again and struck at her, but she anticipated the attack and easily dodged it. This happened several times, with Devi keeping just enough distance between them that she could gauge its reach.  
Sweat dripped from her forehead as she continued her dance with the deadly reptile.

Tense were the next few minutes as Devi avoided several more strikes. Each one was slower than the last, and finally it seemed her plan was working. Not only did she tire the snake out, but it now knew, perhaps, that humans were not to be challenged.

Satisfied that the cobra was no longer a threat, she dragged it a few feet off and let it go in the opposite direction. It wasted no time in slithering away, quickly disappearing into the leaf litter to hide and recoup its energy.

Devi passed by the two men with the smallest hint of a smirk coming to her face, expressing her triumph without a word.


End file.
